Joey and Lauren
by SophieJossa23
Summary: Joey kissed Lauren the night before leaving Lauren confused. She then realises she loves him and they finally get together.


Chapter 1: Never Ending Love

_Dear Diary,_

_Me and Joey kissed again... this time I felt it... I felt the love._

_He keeps doing this thing with my hair and moving it away from my face, is it a sign or something? yeah.. I suppose I shouldn't really fancy him but the way he treats me... he treats me like an adult. not a child. he cares about me and took the blame with the police when it was actually me driving. if that was any other bloke they would of let me take the wrap for it. _

_is it so bad that i LOVE him? I LOVE him._

_suppose I best get back to acting normal..._

Lauren walked downstairs to see her family when Max was stood with his hands on his hips, Tanya sat crying at the table and Abi conforting Tanya

"What the hell is up with you lot, cheer up you moody peop-" Lauren Said

"Well you would be sat there crying like Tanya is, if something happened to Joey wouldn't you!" Max shouted at Lauren.

"Mum, whats wrong?" Lauren asked with an urge of tears coming

"I'm ill Lauren, if you wern't so spoilt and getting drunk all the time maybe I would of told you and before you even dare blame anything on me just think about all the things I've done for you. How many lies ive told to protect you!" Tanya replied with tears.

"Mum, im sorry. i've been heartbroken recently, I thought that the drink would probably help me but I guess its just made things worse" Lauren said quietly.

"Thanks alot Lauren" Abi shouted.

"I didn't cause it though did I Abi, if it was my choice and had a magic wand i'd make every illness possible dissapear but I cant though can I ab, just think about what you say. actions speak louder than words" Lauren said but pausing after she realised Joey said 'actions speak louder than words' before he left.

"just go will you Lauren" Max insisted on Lauren

This is my house? isnt it?" Lauren asked.

"Obviously" Max yelled.

*doorbell rings

"I'll get it then?"Abi said frustratidly.

"Nah babe, Lauren can get it on the way out and shut the door behind you wont ya Laur" Max said sarcastically.

"Its Joey to take Lauren out before work" Abi said to everyone.

"Ah, now this just gets better and better doesn't it" Max replied and sat down opposite Tanya

"I'm out, look im sorry Mum, i love you" Lauren said with putting a kiss on Tanya's forehead.

*walking out of the branning doors;

"alright" Joey said to Lauren giving her a hug and quick kiss.

"Just stupid family fallouts, you know sometimes I wish I hit my dad harder with the car but then I think about how I would be if I lost him. I'd be a mess" Lauren said to Joey starting to cry.

"Oi,shhhh. Dont think like that, everything will be okay I promise" Joey reasuring Lauren

"Love ya" Joey said smiling at Lauren

"See you later then, oh and Joey.." Lauren shouted across the square

"Yeah?"

"Love ya too!" Lauren shouted to Joey

*lauren walked over to the cafe

"Argh just go away Lauren" Lucy yelled

"Look what did you exactly see?"

"I saw, you snogging the face off of Joey, okay?!" Lucy whispered

"Why you so mad?" Lauren whispered

"Because I still love him. You too are cousins,its disgusting" Lucy shouted but whispered

"Im sorry,okay. bye" Lauren replied.

Chapter 2: The Party

next day, Lauren threw a party at her house whilst Max and Tanya were out for a small vacation

"Right i'm having a party,do not tell mum and dad cause I swear Abi, I will never ever talk to you ever again" Lauren shouted at Abi

"Yeah,I want one too, its cool I wont tell them" Abi said and walked over to give Lauren a hug.

*Lauren was getting dressed whilst there was a knock on the bedroom door

"Come in" Lauren said whilst finding what to wear

"Wear whatever, you look gorgeous in anything" Joey said smiling at Lauren

"Shut up, you um need to leave whilst I change into a smoking hot dress" Lauren said to tease Joey to make him want to stay

"Oo, please let me stay, ill um help you?" Joey replied teasing Lauren

*Lauren walked over to Joey and pushed him onto her bed. Joey kissed her for at least a few minutes

"Right, I've got to get dressed" Lauren said frustrated

*Joey left whilst Lauren wrote in her diary

_Dear Diary,_

_wow. I love him even more. he loves me, i can feel it._

*Lauren walked downstairs to the song Alexandra Burke-Elephant , everyone stared at her and smiled.

"Abs where's Joey?" Lauren asked Abi wondering where Joey is

"He said he went to change cause he knew you were going top him so he has gone to change his clothes" Abi said laughing

*Joey walked in with a white shirt and tie with trousers

"Wow you look like your getting married to me!" Lauren said surprised

"Wouldn't mind that, love ya" Joey said smiling at Lauren

"Joe, I know with Derek gone and everything but we can get through anything, I seen Lucy earlier, she said that she saw everything" Lauren said awkwardly

"Oh right, well I dont care cause I have everything I need right here standing in front of me"

*Lauren wrapped her arms around Joey's neck and kissed him until Lucy walked in

"Um Lauren, theres a bunch of boys outside with knifes and guns, they told me to get Joey out there, now" Lucy said to Lauren worried

"Thanks luce, just please stay, go in living room with everyone" Lauren replied even more worried

"Babe, i'll be fine,love ya" Joey said smiling at Lauren pushing her hair out of the way and behind her ear

"I love you so much!" Lauren panickly said.

Chapter 3: Aftermath

*even with the music so loud, everyone heard a gunshout

Lauren managed to be the first one to get outside to find her cousin and boyfriend led on the floor bleeding

"Joey, Joey! Joey! Joey look at me, please dont leave me i love you" Lauren shouted and screaming at Joey to wake up.

*Lucy calls 991

*3 minutes later the ambulance arrives and takes Joey inside the ambulance

"Abi, look after the house, make sure everything is okay, get everyone home and then tidy the house, if any trouble just ring me" Lauren panickly ordered Abi

*Abi nodded and got everyone home

*Inside the ambulance, Joey started to open his eyes

"Hey..." Lauren slowly said to Joey with relief

"Where am I?" Joey replied and trying to move

"Some idiots hurt you, I dont know what happened but your being taken to hospital and im not leaving your side" Lauren said to calm Joey

*Joey grabbed Lauren's hand and squeezed it

*At the hospital Lauren had to wait in the waiting room

"Just like the old days.." Lauren said to herself

"Your not the only one" A voice she recognised from behind

*Lauren turned around to find it was her mum

*Lauren got up and hugged her mum so tight

" What are you doing her darling?" Tanya sounding worried to Lauren

"It's Joey.. someone hurt him earlier outside our house, someone shot him"Lauren replied sounding panicky

*Doctor rushed over to Lauren

"Lauren Branning?" Doctor asked Lauren

"Yeah,thats me. Whats happened?" Lauren replied

"He's going to be okay, he just needs to stay overnight" Doctor said smiling

"Thank you, Thank you so much doctor" Lauren replied with relief

"Mum.. why are you here?" Lauren questioned..

TO BE CONTINUTED.


End file.
